Servant of evil
by love-child-tokyo
Summary: …."Magic…..that's all a next is… A magic trick"…. "Can you believe what you're eyes see….When it's my job to deceive you?"… " liar Liar hanging from the wire always caught on fire " Ivan Karelin -o.c.'s used-
1. Prolog : Ikiru tame ni umarete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Servant Of Evil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story: Servant Of Evil

Chapter: Prolong - Ikiru tame ni umarete

Characters : Ivan Karelin

Summary : …."Magic…..that's all a next is… A magic trick"….

"Can you believe what you're eyes see….When it's my job to deceive you?"…

" liar Liar hanging from the wire always caught on fire "

~ Ivan Karelin

My name is Ivan.

I live in Sternbild City.

I am 21 years of age.

….

You want to hear my story right?

A story of magic…. Deceiving and lying…..

Do you want romance to?...

I will only say this story once so pay close, close Attention.

Ivan's p.o.v.

Time: 10:47 pm .

I was walking home from work late at night.

The city was alive as always.

I smile a what most would think is innocent….but it's quite, quite harmful…

I can take on the shape of anyone I want to.

anyone.

Tomorrow will be a day of surprise's….

_**He **_will be there.

_**He **_will show everyone what hurt relly is

_**He **_will show everyone that good is evil and evil is good

After all were just puppets in a master plan….

I think as I open my house door.

_**Ikiru tame ni umarete .**_

I vaguely wonder what Barnaby would think if he found out I was in something worse then

Ouroboros.

I turn the lights on takeing my jacket off….how long will this be home?

Can I convert them…

…..Barnaby….

….Karina….

…..kotetsu….

…Nathan….

…Antonio….

….

Keith

….

I know I have to change them or they will die….

After all….the difference between n.e.x.t. and _**US**_ …

Isn't that different….but it's enough for US to want to kill them….

_**BUT I CANT LET THEM DIE!**_

There my Friends. Even though were suppose to be heartless and emotionless….

Why did I brake that rule?...

I'm just a servant to evil after all.

These are my last thought before I finish writing Ikiru tame ni umarete all over the wall's…

I lay in my bed for hours….can they stop _**US **_ like they stopped Jake?

…

I hope so….even if it kill's me….

…

Ikiru tame ni umarete ….born to live


	2. Chapter 1: Let my fight begin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Servant Of Evil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story: Servant Of Evil

Chapter: 1 – Let my fight begin

Characters : Ivan Karelin

Summary : …."Magic…..that's all a next is… A magic trick"….

"Can you believe what you're eyes see….When it's my job to deceive you?"…

" liar Liar hanging from the wire always caught on fire "

~ Ivan Karelin

I woke up early this morning thinking about what'll happen in a few hours…

I brush my teeth. Pour my tomato juice…eat my egg's…the morning routine is there.

Put my cloth on and slowly make my way to work….

As I get there I see _**him**_…

"…good morning Ivan-kun"

"morning…..Sunflower-kun"..if you want to know…

That's Hinata..no last name….he is a young man who is second command in…..

"born to live….."

As you can see he _**would **_ be a mind next…..but he's a _**ALICE…**_…one of the strongest of u-

"aweee sunny-chan I didn't know you felt that way!"

….and now he's glomping me…grate….

Any way's there's 5 types od Alice…

He's obviously a mind Alice….

"get off me Hinata!" I all but growl at him.

"..neeee sunny-chan..why are you thinking like this is a story?"

Why does the strawberry always want to be in my head?

Oh you don't know but Hinata is a strawberry…

His hair is red..not orange…red…

He always has sun kissed skin and blue eyes….

I notice other's stopped and stared at us…..why?

"..I want to be in my sunflower's head because he can only think of me!"…..grate now he's pouting…frigging pouting…

"…Hinata. Just let me trough please…I have stuff I need to do"

He doesn't move..infect he looks sad…why would he b-

"..you know…as a mind Alice….i had to vow to protect someone….don't get hurt sunflower-chan..i can only protect one….just one…"

..that's right he vowed to protect rin-chan….

Rin is a 5 year old girl of a magic alice..she's blind and has pixie raven hair…her magic alice is to change the color of things. Ironic for someone blind huh?...she's Hinata younger sister ….

"..i wont…."I say smiling "if I do….ill just heal again"

"we can only heal so much….."

before I knew it he was gone….i should go to work…as I walk in I heard the voice…so it began…

"greeting every next norm and Alice…..today…we will finish the pity war"

I run to the others making sure there not hurt yet I trip on the stairs a few times but I get to them…how ever I can smell decaying flesh and know….

"…..shiki…."

His name means walking corpse and it fits his power…he's a magic Alice and he can manipulate the 5 senses….he is a blond and sort of short…his eye's are missing so there always covered up…

"yes….Ivan-kun?"

My blood run's cold…

Not because me and him have been fighting for years….

Not because I can tell he plans to kill them…

But…because I know he told them…told them everything by the crack's forming on my face. And by the way blue-gray eyes glare at me full of hatred….

…..now my fight just began….

"_**oh my king,you have me as your faithful servant alone"**_


	3. Chapter 2 : 110

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Servant Of Evil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story: Servant Of Evil

Chapter: Chapter 2 - 1/10

Characters : Ivan Karelin

Summary : …."Magic…..that's all a next is… A magic trick"….

"Can you believe what you're eyes see….When it's my job to deceive you?"…

" liar Liar hanging from the wire always caught on fire "

~ Ivan Karelin

My name is Ivan.

I live in Sternbild City.

I am 21 years of age.

….

You want to hear my story right?

A story of magic…. Deceiving and lying…..

Do you want romance to?...

I will only say this story once so pay close, close Attention.

Ivan's p.o.v.

Time: 10:47 pm .

If you asked me day's after what happened….i wouldn't be able to tell you….

All I know is that one minute I'm glaring at shiki. The next…..he's on the ground with his arm missing…

"Are you guys ok?!"I run over to them untying them.

Stop glaring at me…please stop…

"What the fuck Ivan?!"…ahhhh Karina the first to speak

"…..can you believe what your eyes see. When it's my job to deceive you?..."

…..anger…that's all I see. Except in Mr. Tiger's eyes….it seems he understood those word's.

"Ivan. What are you doing?"..i can see the bone and tissue in his arm…how'd that happen?

"..I'm doing my job…."

..it's my job to deceive….but who do I deceive?...

"that's not what I meant…"he says gesturing to his arm.

"oh hush you lost your eyes you can afford a arm…"I say my mouth smirking "not like you used them anyways…"

And its true. He never used them because he was afraid of losing them…maybe now he wont mess with what's important to me….hmmm?

…

My hand is on my cheek…I hlf expected shiki to hit me…but…

"..Keith?..."

Why did he hit me?

"y..y..you "he's shaking. Is he..afraid..mad…or what?

"monster!...you killed innocent people ivan and you then try and become a hero?..you make me sick!"

….oh another crack…at this rate I wont last till nigh fall….

"…..sunflower?..."

Oh god not him again!

"..yes Hinata?"

I look over to see Keith being held down by everyone else as they argue…

"…you're cracked…"

"..I am"

"..I see why now everyone hates you. Marking a next…."

I feel a Wight on my back and arms wrapped around my neck.

"..don't worry….strawberry won't abandon sunflower…nor will the rest of sector 11/8/12/12"

..Keith looks calmer now…maybe he won't want me dead. Just to be away from me…

"..you know…even pixie would protect you…"

Pixie…pixie is sic…he has the power to change genders…and to control animals…offense Alice…

"doesn't he hate me?"

"He hates that you didn't ch-"

"oi monster. Get over here"

..ahh Keith if only you know I chose to protect you….even if I lose my life.

I walk over shyly and afraid…he can say words that would kill me right now….

"yes?"

I notice Hinata is never more then 2 feet away from me…he must know what can happen…

"why?...why did you join them and kill. Sin and murder?"

…..how can I tell you keith?...

I freeze up.

"..that isn't your concern tornado…"

…t..tornado?...

I notice I'm probably giving him the same wtf look as everyone else

"…..sunflower doesn't have to tell you..i don't know why he chose to protect you…nor why he activated his second Alice to save you…but I do know this isn't something to talk about"

When did strawberry get so…..this?

"…..why tornado?..."

…."sky high is too boring and tornado sounds better….-smirks-he's wind right?"

I gulped….he knows that I plan to change them….

"Hinata…do I need to remind you that I am still your master? "

"….no sir". He's still smiling and rolling his eyes…

"…why did you try to save us?"

Toni…nice of you to ask…..

"..because….i marked one of you. And it'd hurt that person if you guys die….they hurt I hurt….

"ivan…what eactly is a alice?"…..barnaby….i thought you would know

How to explain…

Were the opposite of next?

No

Were just like next but evil?

No

What exactly are we?

"….well Barnaby…a Alice is similar to a next…but there are 10 difference's…"

…he's hugging me again isn't he?

"…10 big differences…you see the first one is that just before a next or Alice awakens its powers is when this happens…"

Thank you Hinata…thank you so fucking very much you little strawberry head….

"..and what is the first one?"

Great even shiki got in on this

"….why the first difference is there parents…."

"there parents. How so?"

"next usually have one parent that is a next and one that isn't…"

"however. If a child has two next as there parents"

I keep it going..its..kind of fun seeing the looking of waiting on there face's.

"then it starts to set them up for being an alice!"

….what little pao just said will forever be in my memory….

"….so if bunny and tiger had a child it'd be an Alice?..."

You can imagine a grate silence….and then….

"ahahahahaha"

"w…what?"

"..p..pao that doesn't exactly work…"

"me and the old man as if!"

"ohh wouldn't that be cute. Right Toni?!"

Im shaking from holding in my laughter.

I'm pretty sure if Mr. Tiger was a Alice…

He would of already marked Barnaby.

"….anyways…you guys have to come with us…..

"..were?"

Again with the glaring huh?.

"….to the academy…were else?"

"We were friends, torn apart when our fates should have shone"


	4. Chapter 3 : 210

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Servant Of Evil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story: Servant Of Evil

Chapter: 3 – 2/10

Characters : Ivan Karelin

Summary : …."Magic…..that's all a next is… A magic trick"….

"Can you believe what you're eyes see….When it's my job to deceive you?"…

" liar Liar hanging from the wire always caught on fire "

~ Ivan Karelin

Were walking along a trail out side of the city.

It's sunny .

Birds are singing.

And there's a light breeze.

Perfect….

Almost…

"so what's with the thing on you're back Ivan? "I saw pao starting to poke Hinata.

"…that's just Hinata…he works night shifts so he is usually tired…"

Shiki was next to me…we may have been fighting each other almost all our life…

But were there when we need someone…

"I see….Ivan. You said there's 10 differences. You only told us one…"

"the second difference is simple…if you have the Alice gen all you need then to awaken the power is a stone. An Alice stone…"

"Alice stone?"

Grate shiki you confused them….

"it's a stone that brings an Alice's power to light…everyone at the academy got the stone put into us….like shiki here..the stone replaces his eye…the left one…."

I know they can't see it but if you pay attention his left eye will sometimes glow a silver color

"…the stone let's us be able to use our power. Unlike you next who can use it anytime….one of the things that started this war…"

…..they here this and all they can ask is..

"so Ivan were is your stone located to?..." aweee Keith already looking for a weakness?

"…..it's in his-"

I cover his mouth because he will make this the most embarrassing thing ever.

"it's not in my what ever he was going to say….."

"..what was he going to say?"

I let my hand drop….bad mistake..

"it's in mini Ivan! "

I almost laugh at that…almost

"..ok shiki time for you to see you're father again…"

"…wait what?! Nononononono"and before I blink he's running like I'm someone who he should fear…

'…so is it really…."

"no..I..don't know actually they wouldn't tell me…shiki just kikes to…say things like that…"

Were all walking quietly..it..almost feels normal. Like a picnic?

"…so were is mini Ivan?. Is it Ivan's brother?"

Yep just like normal. Thank you pao. Thank you very much

"…pao…it's…."

"it's a teddy bear that looks like me that I ate one day"

It worked on rin and ruka. It'll work on her..

"why did you eat a teddy bear?"

"..because shiki forgot to feed me…"

"why was shiki forgetting you feed you?"

"…because i…you know pao you ask a lot of questions.."

The others laugh but I can still feel the glares ..The hurt….

"well well well if it isn't sunflower…."

"…fuck off Hinata"

You see Hinata talks in his sleep. He's even creepier like that.

"…I will if-"

"I'm not going to help you with that.."

"but sunny-bearsy-weasy!"

"no"

"..if you don't ill tell everyone who it was you marked and how!"

"you wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"I grow dropping him on the ground just as he says it"

"Ivan marked Keith by kissing his neck when he feel asleep on a bench!"

…..Hinata you are so dead

Just as he finishes that I feel hand's wrapped around my throat tight enough that it's TEARING I mean TARING my skin…

"you did what?!"

I stay quite knowing either way. If I don't get help soon….im going to die..

"answer me when I'm talking to you!:"

….i try to breath buy find I cant….I start to black out

Hinata's pov

I grab the boy's arm and sling him off my poor sunflower.

Yes I said my sunflower. No not in a romantic way.

I think of Ivan as a flower that's in a garden of weeds trying to survive…you cant get out of the weeds but if you don't help the flower will die.

So I guess a brother would be a better term.

"what's wrong with you?! It's a honor to be marked by an Alice!"

"Not when he killed and sinned!"

Killed…and sinned….i wonder if they realize they kill and sin to…

Thief's who are stealing to help a loved one be able to get medicine….they lock them away not caring for there story…

Alice's always know you story before we kill….always….

"…so you would kill him to?"

They all look taken back like they just realized what was about to happen.

"Ivan may be a servant to evil…but he's a servant you don't hurt unless you have a death wish…

"OH my king,ill shield you from dangers deadly call"


End file.
